


Perfect Retribution

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brutality, Forced Sex, Guilt, M/M, Murder, Nonconsensual, Penetration, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Superiority Complex, cummies in my tummies, gun - Freeform, guns violence, yOrp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A shot rang out.He hadn’t been careful, those horrid screams of the child as the bullet pierced through her head.Nines dealts out Connor’s punishment, accordingly in the changing room of the DPD.





	Perfect Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me in the ass la di da.  
> slob on me knob  
> pass me some syrup. 
> 
> anyways enjoy.
> 
> instagram : @vanillaxbeann

Sirens wailed in the distance, as Connor stepped out of the police car accompanied along with Lieutenant Hank Anderson as they hurried along to the crime scene. 

“Hank, I’ve got this, alright? Please don’t injure yourself for me like you had done so last time. I appreciate your concern but I’m easily replaceable and you aren’t.” Connor makes this clear, earnest brown eyes meeting those tired deep blue ones, holding tightly onto Hank before letting go with a soft sigh.

“You’re important to me, Hank. Please don’t ever forget that.” Connor pushes the door open, cautiously and his eyes are met with the horrid sight of a gruesome bloodied body on the floor of the crime scene.

Cause of death, bullet wounds.  
Suspect is armed.

“Hank, stay quiet.” Connor calls out lowly as he made his up the stairs, Hank threading slowly behind him as the android taps on the door lightly, his audio processors detecting sounds of movement beyond the door.

Connor crouches down, gesturing Hank to come closer to him as he whispers quietly against his ear, nibbling it, causing Hank a sharp intake of breath.

“Go down, call backup. The suspect is armed. I love you, Hank.” He presses a soft kiss to Hank’s cheek before gesturing him to go down, and he followed along with Connor’s orders.

Connor takes in a deep breath, detecting another android besides him and the suspect. It had been his superior model, the one made for this type of situations, but Connor was good enough wasn’t he?

RK900 or often referred to as Nines, had connected to his internal communication with Connor.

“If you’re in need of my assistance, please let me know. There’s a child along with the suspect, proceed with caution.” 

“I will, don’t worry.” 

Connor barricades the door, a loud thud being heard throughout the entire home and his eyes meets with those of an android, a female AP700 model, holding a child close to her, blood staining both of their clothes.

A quick scan had told Connor that the AP700’s name was Eloise, and the trembling child against her was named Olivia.

“Step away from us.” Eloise raises the gun towards Connor who had took a step closer, as he quickly contacted the RK900 unit down below, his LED flashing yellow as he tilts his head, analyzing the two.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Connor says, his scanners detecting signs of minor wounds on Olivia, the suspect was unstable and he had to determine the best approach on how to handle the situation.

Threaten  
Persuade  
Disarm  
Talk to Olivia

“Eloise, if you go along with me, willingly. We will minimize the possible consequences. Even Olivia will be safe.” Connor gestures towards her, and detected Nines’s presence behind a wall, ready for anything that was to come.

“Please don’t do anything to Eloise.” Olivia cries out, clinging tightly to her as she was beyond terrified herself.

“I won’t, I promise.” Connor does his best to persuade, but Eloise doesn’t budge and he reaches to his back pocket, making sure his gun was still in place as he studied the best approach to do so.

“The best thing for you to do is to leave this home. I’ll keep Olivia safe.” Eloise speaks, her gaze leveled with Connor’s as she wraps an arm around the smaller child, protective of her.

“You murdered a man, we can’t let you get away with that.” Connor spoke, tone full of authority, hoping that he could somehow make the best out of this situation for the both of them.

“Olivia, you want to be safe, right? Please just come with me.” Connor says, in a comforting tone of voice and he detects her nervous heartbeat and notices the tears sliding down her cheeks as she nods.

“This is the best outcome, Eloise. Please comply.” Connor says, and Eloise shoots a bullet against the wooden floor, her LED flashes red.

“You’re going to arrest me!” She screams, hysterically and Connor tenses up as he connects with his internal communication once again.

“I’m not sure what to do.”  
“Disarm her.”

Connor inhales, meeting both their gazes as he lunges forward for the gun in Eloise’s hand, and she struggled to pull away from his harsh grasp, a sharp shot ringing throughout the entire room.

He hadn’t been careful.

A terrified scream rings out through the entire room.

Blood drips as she falls to the floor.

Eloise had pulled the trigger, not on purpose, never on purpose, the gun had been aimed downward, it had been an accident.

Olivia had been hiding behind Connor.

“Olivia, Olivia... no...” Eloise thrusts the gun to the side, shaking off Connor’s grasp as she pulls the bleeding child into her arms.

“I didn’t mean to-, it was his fault, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Eloise whimpers against the dead body.

“I’m nothing without Olivia.” Eloise glares at Connor, venomously as if he had been the one to pull the trigger, as if he had taken the innocent child’s life. 

Nines steps out, glancing down at the body on the floor before gesturing to Connor and the murderer.

“This could have gone so much better, Connor. I’m disappointed.”

———-

“W-W-What do you mean?” Connor’s voice wavers as his tilted his head upward, his warm soft brown eyes met with those grey cold ones peering down at him. He was trembling, shaking, against the bigger android who only gazes at him, coldly. Mockingly, knowingly, taunting him for everything that he hadn’t been.

Every flaw had been perfected inside of him.

In some ways, it stung, being inferior to him, always being inferior to him. 

Less than him.

“You know what exactly I’m getting at. What the fuck did you think you’re doing?” His voice was deep, delicious, and so much more intimidating than him. It had sent shivers down Connor’s spine as he tried to calculate a way to get out of this, any way to get out of this. 

“You told me that was the best approach! I trusted you.” Connor spat, pushing back against him, trying to distance himself before the android closed in, trapping him against the wall, causing Connor slight distress. 

Nines reaches a hand up to Connor’s face, running a finger down the android’s cheeks as Connor glared at him, enviously.

“You’re jealous of me.” he spoke out the truth and Connor drops his gaze not responding, not letting him have the satisfaction.

Nines drops his fingers to Connor’s lips, rubbing them, tracing the outline, causing Connor to grow flustered, trying to pull away from Nines’s grasp.

He failed to do so.

“Answer me.” Authoritative, superior, and everything that he had never been. 

“Nines, I know that I had chosen to perpetrate that action, badly. I acknowledge that I—“ The android yanks on Connor’s synthetic strands of hair, pulling him close, whispering into his ear, tauntingly.

“You’re a fucking disappointment. You can’t even perpetrate the given instructions right. What good are you? You’re absolutely useless .” Nines whispers, slipping a hand down to Connor’s crotch, groping the android’s groin, causing Connor’s LED to flash red, red, red. 

“Nines!” A moan slips past his lips and he is beyond terrified as his voice wavered, his sensors reacting to the touch.

“Strip.” he commands him, watching as Connor shook his head to the side, telling his disinterest in doing something like this with his superior. Nines clicks his tongue displeased, as he flips Connor over, knocking him down onto the small changing seat, grasping him as he glances around.

A hand clamps down onto Connor’s mouth, and he bites down onto it, distressed by the escalation of the situation.

“Nines, I don’t w-w-want to do this...” he communicates through the internal system, his LED blaring a steady red as the android above him, hoisting Connor’s shirt up just above his synthetic ribs.

“Don’t? Connor, this is a small price to pay for the death fo that child. You failed to save her. Accept this as your proper punishment for what you did.” Fingers trail down his backside, tracing every inch of his skin, before fingers plunged inside of his hole, scissoring him, prepping him for what was to come next.

He nearly screams, biting down into the mechanical flesh and his lubrication system activates, tears trickling down his face as he pushed his body against Nines.

Guilt. He felt guilty from those words, he had been the reason that an innocent child had died. He had taken the best approach after persuasion had failed, to ensure her safety, but a turn of events had happen and he hadn’t been quick enough. 

She died.  
He hadn’t been careful, enough.

Connor remembers her vivid screams, the bullet going directly through her skull.

He failed.

“I know how you had gotten close to Lieutenant Anderson, you fucking cunt.” Connor feels something prodding his entrance, and he’s being held in such a tight grasp, as it pushes into him. The hand on his mouth lets loose for a second as he takes his pleasure from the trembling body squirming underneath him.

“You sucked him off with this whore-ish mouth of yours.” Nines groans, rolling his hips against the android’s smaller body, pressing his lips against Connor’s exposed neck, dragging his wet tongue against Connor’s sensitive collarbone. 

“P-P-Please stop... everything I did with Hank was because we both wanted to!” The hand clamps down on his mouth again and Connor whimpers, a knot forming inside his stomach as he’s being thrusted into like a rag doll, unwillingly. He reaches up to the wall, steadying himself as he dropped one hand down to the seat, trying to keep himself upright.

The hand disappears from his lips and the voice commands him once again.

“Stay quiet or there will be consequences.” Connor doesn’t want to find out, so he does exactly as he’s told. Ragged breathes escaping his mouth, cheeks flushed and nails digging sharply into his sides, causing him immense discomfort and pain. 

Sloppy thrusts into his backside, the tip of a cock rubbing against his prostate, making him bite his lips. He lets out a sigh of relief as he feels the body above him, pulling out.

It’s over.

A sharp thrust inside of his rectum, causing him to scream, his own cock twitching with much interest, the head swollen and Nines reaches over, stroking the smaller pretty cock inside of his hand, jerking Connor off. A strangled gasp pushes past Connor’s lips as he ejaculates, his own release spilling all over Nines’s hand.

“You’re so pretty when you cum.” The voice is sweet and tender but Connor knows better than that. That this isn’t just a sweet moment, it’s worse than that.

Way worse. 

He closes his eyes in defeat, letting Nines fuck him as he pleases, dropping both his hands down on the seat, as he wriggled his ass against the android’s dick, clenching, hoping that it would be over soon, very quickly.

“Please hurry up.” Connor mumbles quietly, and Nines gives one last sharp thrust as he grasps those synthetic locks before cumming inside of that gorgeous dripping hole, moaning loudly against Connor’s ear. Pleased with himself.

“At least your body is good for some sort of usage.” Nines pushes himself off a Connor, watching the gooey semen dribble out of his asshole, sliding down onto the floor. 

He pulls Connor up along with him, and the android closes his legs up, defensively. Frightened and terrified of him, and Nines regards him coldly as he forces those legs back open, gazing down at the semen leakage, before sliding two fingers inside of Connor, fingering the semen into his ass, pleased with himself.

“I’ll forgive you, for your outstanding performance today.”

**Author's Note:**

> that. was. some. rape. wow.


End file.
